


On the Rooftops of Roma

by Lassarina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the fun is in nearly getting caught and then getting away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rooftops of Roma

**Author's Note:**

> For 2011 Kink Bingo.

Just one more upward swing and Ezio's over the edge of the roof, sprinting across the tiles. He leaps to the next roof and drops off the edge, dangling one-handed before he drops to the scaffolding below him and then to the street. His target is just ahead of him now—easier to trail him from the rooftops than the streets. He slips seamlessly into the midst of a group of people headed in the same direction. Another half-block and he slides out, sneaks up behind his target, and drives the hidden blade home between the ribs.

Of course the guards notice; they wouldn't see a cutpurse right in front of their eyes but they notice him. Then again, he knew they would, and he planned it that way. They shout and draw their weapons. He takes off sprinting down the street, already feeling the way his body moves into a heightened state of alertness. He relishes it.

He can acquire quite a following of guards if he puts his mind to it, and today is no exception. He has to stop and fight the first group, taking a few glancing blows to his armour, but it doesn't take him long to settle them all down. The next group shows up just as he's finishing with the first, and he doesn't bother fighting them but instead sprints for the nearest trellis to get back to the rooftops.

Ezio grunts when a rock bounces off his shoulder, but keeps climbing. He can outclimb these guards easily; they're even less competent than the ones the Borgia have hired to try to keep him out of their various towers. He's not quite as quick at this as he was when he learnt to do it in Firenze, but he's still more than agile enough to get out of the range of the rocks. Maybe Claudia's right when she says he ought to take a less active role, but he can't see sitting back and profiting off others' efforts.

He leaps upward and grabs a windowsill, hauling himself up to stand on it, much to the alarm of the noblewoman on the other side who is changing her gown. He winks and grins at her, and is gone before she can do more than yelp in surprise. The little of her he glimpsed is adding to the slight arousal that such chases usually give him, and that's going to be a problem if he doesn't get up on the roof faster. He leaps again and grunts when he clips his knee on the edge of the roof as he hauls himself up, but he's out of range of the guards now and they're trying to find alternate ways up. He makes it three roofs over before the cries of pursuit fade.

His heartbeat is racing, and his arousal is definitely becoming a problem. He ducks into a rooftop garden and lets the curtains fall shut around him. He fumbles the buckles on his second hidden blade a little before he wrenches it off. He slides a hand inside his clothes and groans softly when he grips his cock. Maybe he should have taken Paola's girls up on their offer of succor the last time he was there after all. Probably it wouldn't have done much good; he's always like this when he's in danger, no matter how slight. He's learned to keep his mind on the job to prevent it from interfering, but afterward…ah, afterward.

It doesn't take him long, but even so, he has a moment of near panic when he hears a guard's voice nearby. That only makes it better, the threat of discovery (or rather, discovery when he's really not in a position to defend himself easily) making him shudder when his hand scrapes rough calluses over sensitive skin. He bites his lip hard to muffle his groan when he comes. He can hear the guard pacing past him even as he lies there shuddering, and he's not sure he's ever prayed so fervently for someone not to notice him.

At last the footsteps fade into the distance, and Ezio cleans himself up and goes in search of his next mission, anticipating the aftermath.


End file.
